


Louis You're Filthy

by Iridia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridia/pseuds/Iridia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is dirty, tired, and just wants to sleep. His alpha Harry has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis You're Filthy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsLivvvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/gifts).



> Another drabble for Itslivvvy who complained about the lack of cute bathing larry fics.

Louis groaned, cracking his eyes open to see the outline of the person shaking his shoulder. "Harry? Harry what the fuck. What time is it?" His bleary gaze drifted over to the glowing red digits. "Harry it's 4 in the fucking morning what the hell is your problem?" Louis sat up slowly and hissed as the bedside lamp was turned on.

"I heard you come home an hour ago and I came to make sure you're ok."

"Fucking fantastic now let me sleep."

"Louis you're filthy what happened?"

Louis rubbed a hand over his face, looking to where his alpha stood with his arms crossed. "I ran into a little trouble on my way home from Niall's. I took care of it and everyone's good so can I go back to bed now?"

Harry shook his head stubbornly, "No." Reaching down he lifted the tired omega -and Louis did NOT squeak thank you- and headed towards the bathroom. He set his mate down on the counter and began running a bath. "Up," Harry commanded, helping Louis first out his shirt then his pants and boxers. He lifted Louis up again and gently placed him in the warm water. "I'll get you some clean clothes."

Harry came back, tossing the pyjama bottoms on the counter and taking off his own shirt. He knelt down next to the bath, smiling to himself as he realized Louis had fallen asleep in the tub. Harry brushed back his omega's hair, running his hand down his cheek and leaning forward to kiss his jaw. "Wake up Lou," he murmured in his ear.

Louis's head lifted from where is was resting against the wall, "Hmm?"

Harry simply pecked his mate's lips before reaching for the shampoo. He lathered it in Louis hair and nudged him forward. "Come on darling I gotta rinse this out." He grabbed a bucket from under the sink and returned to pour water over Louis's head. Once the shampoo was washed out Harry began to wash his omega down with the soap.

"Harry," Louis pressed into his alpha, leaning against his chest and he was cleaned. An answering kiss to his head prompted him to carry on, "Why couldn't this have waited till morning?"

"Cause you're dirty and as a responsible alpha I would never let my omega go uncomfortable." Harry shifted Louis to scrub at his back.

"Mkay," Louis slurred, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Harry helped Louis out of the tub, wrapping him up in a towel and holding him close for a minute. He hummed quietly to his omega, rocking him back and forth before using the towel to dry him down. He supported Louis's weight as the omega shimmied into his sleep pants. "Carry me," his mate requested and Harry could not resist. He picked Louis up, his omega wrapping his arms and legs around him, and carried him back to bed. Setting him down and tucking him in Harry placed a final kiss to Louis's brow.

"Goodnight love."


End file.
